Projectors are used in schools and meeting rooms. When the projector is worn out or damaged, a maintenance person checks each portion of the projector to find malfunctioned portions of the projector. Some portions of the projector cannot be repaired. A new portion or a new projector may be required to replace the worn out or damaged portion.